


Anniversario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [7]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony vuole fare un particolarissimo regalo a suo marito Lex Luthor.





	Anniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn Fest.  
> Sezione fumetto.   
> Prompt: Sorpresa.

Anniversario

  
Tony si sfilò la giacca, guardò l'armatura.

“Sicuro che Alex tornerà a casa?“.

L'armatura gli piegò la giacca poggiandola sulla panca nera, annuì meccanicamente.

“In arrivo tra venti minuti” disse.

Tony sfilò la maglietta, tolse le scarpe con i calzini e mosse le dita dei piedi sulla moquette rossa spessa tre dita.

“Il che vuol dire che ne ho dieci, nel modo in cui guida Alex”.

L'armatura raccolse i capi, piegò la maglia mettendola sopra la giacca e vi poggiò i calzini, mise le scarpe sotto la panca e si rizzò.

“Le manderò un messaggio appena entra nella casa, sir. Ho già avvisato il signor Luthor che la troverà qui”.

Tony annuì, tolse i pantaloni, li scavalcò e si sfiorò l'elastico dei boxer.

< Questi è meglio tenerli. Il Master così può decidere quando e se soddisfare lo slave, se umiliarlo facendolo venire con le mutande addosso o se concedergli libertà, inoltre aumentano il desiderio e la frustrazione, cose che eccitano Alex > ragionò.

Avanzò fino al centro della stanza mettendosi davanti la porta, s'inginocchiò puntellandosi con le dita dei piedi sulla moquette e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Fa piacere, J, infilami le manette”.

L'armatura afferrò dalla parete un paio di spesse manette grigio metalliche, le agganciò ai polsi intrecciati dietro la schiena di Tony e gli sfilò l'auricolare dall'orecchio.

“Non sarebbe opportuno lo perdesse durante il regalo, sir”.

Tony ridacchiò, annuì e indicò fuori la porta.

“Ci vediamo dopo” salutò.

Osservò l'armatura uscire, rimase immobile con lo sguardo abbassato sentendo le dita delle mani formicolare così come quelle dei piedi. Avvertì un vip, si voltò vedendo l'auricolare sopra i vestiti brillare di blu e tornò a guardare in terra con il battito accelerato. Inspirò, espirò e percepì il cigolio della porta. Sollevò lo sguardo fino a vedere le mani di Lex, sorrise percependo il proprio battito regolarsi, piegò la schiena fissando in terra e accennò un sogghigno.

“Welcome Back, my Lord”.

Lex si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lo vide, avvampò e si immobilizzò davanti alla porta.

"Tu te lo ricordi che hai delle finestre aperte?" chiese e la voce gli tremò. Deglutì a vuoto sentendo la bocca secca.

Tony si morse l'interno guancia rimanendo con il capo basso, ticchettò sulla moquette le dita dei piedi sentendole formicolare; divaricò appena le gambe strofinando le ginocchia.

"Mi dispiace. L'ho dimenticato" disse, piano.

Lex sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra rosse. Si tolse la giacca, raggiunse il più giovane e gliela mise di sopra, coprendolo.

"Lo sai che sei tutto mio" borbottò. Si piegò di più e gli mordicchiò il labbro.

Tony socchiuse le labbra continuando a fissare in terra, tese le spalle sentendo il tessuto addosso.

"Senza alcun dubbio, My Lord" rispose.

Lex iniziò a camminare all'indietro, slacciandosi la cravatta.

"Preferirei un posto diverso" disse. Teneva la schiena ritta e fece l'occhiolino all'altro. "Pensi di potermi soddisfare?" chiese.

Tony alzò il capo, si morse il labbro e lo abbassò di nuovo chiudendo i pugni.

"La stanza dei giochi vi attende, my Lord".

Ispirò, espirò e avanzò in ginocchio nel corridoio.

Lex osservò il pavimento e corrugò la fronte, avvertendo dei brividi lungo la schiena. Il suo sorriso tremò e si mise dietro Tony, con le mani sui fianchi. Lo seguì fino a una libreria. Spostò un libro, la libreria si spostò mostrando una camera blindata. "Allora aprimela" sussurrò roco.

Tony sporse il capo.

"J, apri la porta" disse.

L'uscio si aprì con un fruscio, la stanza era in penombra e le fiamme delle candele posizionate sui vari ripiani ondeggiavano appena. Tony avanzò in ginocchio, si posizionò lateralmente alla porta e chinò il capo poggiando le labbra sulla punta delle scarpe di Lex.

"Nella speranza che il regalo vi piaccia, My Lord".

Lex gli oscillò la cravatta davanti al viso e si leccò le labbra.

"Sono ancora vestito, quando starò più comodo potrò decidere se il regalo è di mio gradimento" sussurrò. Guardò la porta chiudersi automaticamente.

Tony afferrò la cravatta con la bocca, se la poggiò sulle gambe; allungò il collo prendendo in bocca i lacci della scarpa di Lex, tirò slacciandola e fece lo stesso con l'altra. Rizzò il capo e prese tra i denti il bottone dei jeans di Lex, li slacciò e prese in bocca la zip tirandola giù.

Lex gli accarezzò il mento con la mano e gli passò l'altra tra i capelli.

\- Ci tiene che questo regalo riesca, il minimo che posso fare, è togliermi l'armatura e mostrare anche ciò che non voglio ... lui non mi giudica ... ed in caso sa come fermare il gioco - pensò.

Lex indietreggiò e raggiunse un divanetto vermiglio, vi si sedette affondando, aprendo le gambe.

"Credo di aver dimenticato la mia cravatta" sussurrò. Si tolse i gemelli ai polsi della camicia e sbottonò i polsini.

"Riportamela".

Tony prese la cravatta tra le labbra sentendo la bocca secca, avanzò in ginocchio percependo un lieve formicolio alle gambe e raggiunse Lex, sporse il capo con lo sguardo basso.

Lex allungò la gamba e con la punta della scarpa fece scivolare a terra la propria giacca, lasciando scoperto il corpo ignudo dell'altro miliardario. Osservò la sua pelle abbronzata e abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo un bruciore al passo ventre.

Gli appoggiò il piede coperto dalla scarpa sulla spalla.

Tony espirò ancora, mosse le dita delle mani facendo tintinnare le manette e mosse il capo afferrando con i denti la suola della scarpa di Lex. La sfilò, la poggiò in terra e fece lo stesso con l'altra. Prese tra le labbra il calzino grigio di Lex e lo sfilò, fece lo stesso con l'altro e li lasciò cadere nelle scarpe. Si leccò le labbra arrossate, guardò la pianta del piede di Lex e vi sfregò il naso piano.

< Di solito questi giochetti non gli piacciono. Forse lo fa per dimostrarmi di star apprezzandi il regalo > si disse.

Lex ridacchiò sentendo il solletico sotto la pianta del piede. Gli ticchettò con il piede sul naso e si sporse in avanti, slacciandosi i bottoni della camicia.

Tony strozzò una risata, arricciò il naso.

"My Lord?" chiese.

Si leccò le labbra, poggiò il mento tra le cosce di Lex muovendo le dita dei piedi in terra.

Lex si tolse la camicia e gliela gettò in testa, ridacchiando più forte.

"Sai che amo gli spettacoli. Trastullami con qualcosa di seducente. In piedi ... Ironman" lo stuzzicò.

Tony si sollevò in piedi tenendo il capo basso, aveva le ginocchia arrossate ed i boxer aderiti alla pelle scura leggermente sudata.

"A vostra disposizione" sussurrò, con tono roco.

Lex rimise i piedi nudi per terra ed infilò la mano nei propri boxer. Il suo viso era arrossato, le orecchie leggermente in fuori gli bruciavano e il sudore gli scendeva lungo il capo pelato. Si accarezzò da solo il membro, sentendolo eccitato, osservando Tony ondeggiare dinnanzi a lui.

Tony socchiuse le labbra tenendo lo sguardo sulla mano di Lex, emise un basso sospiro.

< Di solito gli direi che sono io quello che dovrebbe esporsi per soddisfarlo e non il contrario, ma oggi voglio che faccia tutto ciò che desidera > si disse.

Allargò appena le gambe deglutendo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso.

< Lui l'ha fatto sposandomi >.

Le iridi di Lex divennero liquide e l'uomo alzò il capo. Vedeva la figura dell'altro dietro un velo di lacrime. Si tolse i pantaloni, li piegò e li lasciò cadere a terra al suo fianco.

"Inizio a gradire questo regalo" bisbigliò.

Tony sospirò sporgendo il bacino, seguiva con lo sguardo la mano di Lex muoversi dentro i boxer; sentiva la propria erezione premere nell'intimo.

"Siete voi a farmi un regalo, my Lord".

Si morse la lingua, fremette.

< Dio Tony, zitto! >.

Lex si alzò in piedi, gli accarezzò il ventre e gli passò la punta del dito affusolato nell'ombelico. Si sfilò i propri boxer e li gettò a terra. "Se ci sai fare qualcosa d'interessante, ti premierò facendoti togliere i tuoi". Propose. Raggiunse un letto a baldacchino e accarezzò la stoffa.

"E puoi benissimo usare uno dei baldacchini intarsiati" disse. Sentiva il proprio membro pulsare.

Tony si chinò raccogliendo i boxer con le labbra, avanzò ancheggiando e raggiunse la colonnina del baldacchino. Appese i boxer in modo che Lex li vedesse, li leccò bagnandoli di saliva e chiuse gli occhi mugolando; si strofinò ai boxer con il viso arrossato.

La lingua di Tony si graffiò strofinando sul chiodino infisso al baldacchino su cui aveva adagiato i boxer. Gocce di sangue macchiarono il capo di abbigliamento. Lex le osservò e rabbrividì di piacere. Si sdraiò sul letto tenendo la testa verso Tony, strofinando i piedi tra i cuscini.

"Direi che era quello che volevo" mugolò.

Tony si umettò le labbra, alcune gocce di sangue le macchiarono. Roteò i polsi nelle manette strofinando le gambe tra loro, l'erezione gli doleva premendo contro i boxer umidi.

"Sono qui per questo" mormorò.

Lex si sporse in avanti e gli abbassò i boxer con una mano.

"E se volessi più sangue?" chiese e la voce gli tremò.

Tony ispirò, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò lentamente. Aprì gli occhi, si morse il labbro con i canini fino a far colare un rivoletto di sangue e baciò Lex sulle labbra.

Lex contraccambiò il bacio, fremendo sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue caldo del più giovane. Lo afferrò per le spalle e approfondì il bacio, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella dell'altro.

\- Ho avuto paura volesse fare qualche sciocchezza, ma ogni tanto devo dimostrargli fiducia - pensò.

Tony si sporse con tutto il corpo ricambiando il bacio con foga, poggiò le ginocchia sul bordo del letto e piegò la schiena scostandosi dal bacio.

"Così va bene?" sussurrò.

Lex gli mise le mani sui fianchi e gli si strusciò contro. "Quanto desideri le mie attenzioni?" domandò.

Si era messo a gattoni sul letto e le ginocchia gli affondavano nel materasso.

Tony ansimò strofinando le cosce per far scendere i boxer, l'erezione gli premeva sul ventre.

"Vi prego, My Lord", supplicò, "vi desidero".

Chiuse gli occhi mugolando.

< Non mi sento neanche umiliato, se si tratta di lui > pensò.

Sorrise appena sollevando il bacino.

"Desidero regalarvi il mio corpo, fino a che lo vorrete".

Lex si staccò da lui, scese dal letto passandogli di fianco e lo spinse, facendolo cadere sul letto a faccia in giù. Ridacchiò e gli si mise di sopra, coricandosi su di lui.

"A me piace anche quando smetti di sentirti uno stupido che sa solo essere ironico e dalla lingua tagliente. Però, non esagerare con le parole da docile slave, o penserò che è un copione".

Tony schiacciò il viso contro il materasso e roteò gli occhi.

"Voglio che sia perfetto" ammise.

Mosse le dita delle mani legate e allargò le gambe.

"Quello che dico non mi fa male, se sei tu, perché so che mi proteggerai".

Lex gli passò un braccio sotto il petto, stringendolo a sé. Con l'altra mano gli accarezzò i glutei, penetrandolo con indice e medio.

Tony rilassò le spalle divaricando le gambe, si spinse ondeggiando le braccia ammanettate dietro la schiena, mugolò.

"Alex" sussurrò.

Si morse il labbro grugnendo.

"My Lord", si corresse, "prendimi" mormorò.

Lex allontanò la mano e si coricò nuovamente sopra l'altro. Gli mise la mano, dalle dita umide, sopra le manette. Lo penetrò lentamente, stringendo gli occhi. Ansimò di piacere, iniziando a muoversi su e giù.

Tony gemette, gli andò incontro con il bacino e morse più forte il labbro. Voltò il capo con il rivolo di sangue che colava lungo il mento, allungò il collo strofinandolo contro la pelle di Lex, sospirando e mugolando di piacere.

Lex osservò il sangue gocciolare sulle coperte candide. Le sue spinte si fecero più forti e rapide.

Tony ansimò con forza chiudendo i pugni fino a graffiarsi i palmi, le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva la testa leggera. Gemette ripetutamente spingendosi, percepì delle fitte di piacere dal basso ventre e annaspò venendo.

Lex lo penetrò più a fondo, sporse il capo leccandogli il labbro. Sentì il sapore del sangue e venne a sua volta, stringendo gli occhi. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, lo sperma scivolò lungo le gambe del più giovane e macchiò il lenzuolo. Luthor ansimò di piacere.

Tony voltò il busto, si scostò lentamente sentendo delle fitte al sedere e alle gambe e si voltò. Leccò la lacrima di Lex, gli baciò le palpebre.

"Alex" mormorò dolcemente.

Gli posò il capo sulla spalla ed espirò l'odore dell'altro.

Lex continuò a tenerlo abbracciato, regolando il respiro.

"Buon anniversario, amore" sussurrò gentilmente.

 


End file.
